


Limits

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Donnie's thoughts, to Leo. Inspired by the episodeThe Fourfold Trap(2012 cartoon, season 3). Drabble.





	Limits

You always say I can do anything I put my mind into.

I left you in the dust when we were learning how to read, how to write, how to count. I'm a self-taught scientist. I'm the chemist, the physicist, the biologist, the doctor, the engineer, the repairer of this team.

Think of everything I have done.

Is something broken in the lair? I fix it.

Do we need more fire power? I provide it.

A cure had to be found in a matter of minutes? I rose to the challenge.

Not a week goes by without me defusing deadly explosives while fighting for my life!

Out of cockroaches I make spies, out of garbage I build robots. My machines fly, dive, run. I gave you T-phones, smoke bombs, a Shellraiser.

Sometimes you say 'thank you' and 'Donnie, you're amazing!' and sometimes you take me for granted.

I'm not complaining. After all, the same could be said about me towards you.

I'm a genius and I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. Everyone that matters.

I used to believe that every scientific enigma would yield to my superior mind.

But this? This is impossible.

I know how important it is, I know how much you want her back.

I know how much Sensei wants his daughter back.

If I could give you that, I would.

It's simply not working.

I tried so hard. I can't figure it out.

Every idea I have is pointless, every path I follow is a dead end.

I can't _try harder_!

I reached my limits.

Deal with it.


End file.
